I've Grown Up, too, Uncle!
by z.akane
Summary: Kepercayaan Carla Jaeger untuk menitipkan anak semata wayangnya pada Levi, membuat Eren jadi lebih sering menangis. [Riren]. Warning: AU, Child!Eren & Police!Levi, Pedo dikit. Dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang /lirikjadwalTryOut-


Eren-

Bocah bandel bersurai cokelat. Mata _emerald_ nya besar dan lebar, sangat ekspresif. Kain katun cokelat muda yang sering ia kenakan sangat cocok menutupi kulitnya yang kuning langsat. Ceroboh dan berapi-api. Membuat semua orang ingin melindunginya.

Tak terkecuali Levi.

Kini, anak kecil berusia kurang lebih lima tahun itu berada di bawah pengawasannya. Entah apa yang terlintas pada benak Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger. Sampai-sampai rela menitipkan anak semata wayangnya itu pada seorang 'Levi'.

"Kumohon, Levi. Aku percayakan Eren padamu."

Levi makin _speechless_.

Tak pernah Levi mendapatkan kepercayaan seperti itu. Baru kali ini. _Sekali ini_.

Levi menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tapi kumohon, kalian cepatlah pulang."

Carla kegirangan. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Levi, "Aku janji akan segera pulang. Nanti akan kubawakan daging kesukaanmu. Aku janji—"

"Aku _vegetarian_."Levi memijit pelipisnya.

"Oh, aku baru tau."Carla terdengar kecewa, "Kalau begitu, kubawakan sayur mayur begitu aku kembali."

"Tak perlu repot."tangan besarnya membentuk gestur 'tidak' di depan dada.

Eren kecil hanya bengong. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada ibunya dan orang itu bergantian. Ya, 'orang itu'. Karena Eren belum kenal siapa itu 'Levi'. Eren juga baru tahu ternyata sang ibu punya kenalan seorang polisi.

"Bu, ibu mau ke mana?"tanyanya polos.

Carla hanya tersenyum. Ia berjongkok sambil memegang pundak si bocah, "Tenang, Eren. Ayah dan ibu tidak pergi berlibur, kok. Kami akan pulang dan menjemputmu begitu urusan kami selesai."

Eren manyun.

"Ayolah? Sementara kami pergi paman ini akan menjagamu."Carla menarik dagu Eren agar mendongak melihat si pria.

_Seram._

Itulah kesan pertama Eren Jaeger padanya.

Koper besar yang dipegang Carla kini berpindah-tangan pada Levi. Eren tak ingin ibunya pergi, "Ibu! Aku ikut!"ia memeluk kaki jenjang sang ibu, "Kumohon!"

"Bocah—"

Suara dingin sedingin es atau bahkan lebih dingin dari es memasuki lubang pendengaran Eren. Eren membeku di tempat. Tangannya yang melingkar pada kaki Carla perlahan melonggar. Entah kenapa tubuhnya beraksi seperti itu.

"—Kau bisa tebak apa yang aku punya di dalam lemari es?"

Eren terpana.

"Uhm, es krim cokelat?"

"Tepat. Segera masuk dan ambillah."

Matanya melebar. Berbinar.

Dengan girang ia memasuki apartemen kecil itu, melewati punggung Levi. Carla yang melihatnya merasa 'anaknya begitu polos dan konyol sampai membuatnya ingin tertawa keras-keras'. Sedangkan si pria hanya bisa mengendus, "Masalah selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

Levi tidak berbohong tentang es krim cokelat itu. Lemari esnya bagaikan surga untuk bocah kecil seperti Eren. Bertumpuk-tumpuk es krim cup cokelat merek ternama ada di sana. Membuat liur Eren mengalir di ujung bibir.

"Kau boleh ambil sesuka hatimu."

Pekataan paman yang 'baik' itu semakin membuat Eren bahagia. Namun juga sedih di satu sisi. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari lemari pendingin itu.

"Ada apa?" Levi bertanya-tanya tentang wajah Eren yang ditekuk.

"Mmm.." Eren menatap paman itu dengan tatapan cemas, "..kumohon jangan beritahu ibu jika Eren memakan es krim terlalu banyak."

"Huh, siapa aku? Pengadu?"Levi tertawa pahit, "Cepat ambil dan makan sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Tanpa di komando tangan kecil Eren kini menggapai satu cup es krim ukuran medium yang terletak di barisan paling depan, "Terima kasih, Paman!"

Eren tersenyum bak malaikat kecil, membuat si pria tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, ia kembali dengan urusannya. Membaca majalah.

Eren kecil duduk di karpet warna _maroon_ sambil melahap es krim nya. Matanya menerawang ruangan. Begitu rapih dan bersih. Dinding dengan _wallpaper_ warna gelap yang nampak berkelas menambah kesan minimalis pada ruangan. Si kecil mulai membanding-bandingkan rumahnya dengan apartemen paman ini.

"Hati-hati, jangan mengotori karpetku."ujar Levi ketika melihat mulut si kecil belepotan cokelat.

Eren mengiyakan. Ia hendak mengambil tisu di meja di depannya, saat dengan tidak sengaja, ia menumpahkan seluruh es krim yang dipangkunya.

Kedua orang itu menjerit.

"ES KRIMKU!"

"KARPETKU!"

Dengan geramnya Levi melancarkan jitakan di kepala anak itu.

"Ah!"bocah mengaduh.

"Baru saja kubilang. Lihat, sekarang!"tunjuknya pada karpet _maroon_ yang warnanya kini kecoklatan. Lengket dan manis di mana-mana.

Eren merasa kacau, "Maaf, paman— Ah, Eren benar-benar tak sengaja. Biar Eren bersihkan!"tawarnya. _Kecil-kecil cabe rawit_. Eren pernah membersihkan jendela yang kotor dengan kemucing. Eren pernah menyapu pecahan piring. Meski kecil, Eren bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh— Kau hendak membersihkannya untukku? Biar kulihat."

Eren mengangguk mantap, tapi juga kehilangan akal. _Bagaimana aku membersihkan karpet paman ini?_

Dilihatnya benda di sekitarnya. Namun tak satupun yang membuat Eren kedapatan ide membersihkan noda itu. "Uhm.."Eren mulai berpikir keras. Mungkin sangat keras karena Levi bisa melihat asap mengepul di kepalanya.

Levi berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mengambil lap kotor –untuk keperluan tertentu—dan membasahinya. Ia kembali pada si kecil dan menyodrokannya.

"Cepat. Lap sampai nodanya hilang."

Dengan sigap Eren merampas (?) lap itu dari tangan si paman. Tenaga dalam ia kerahkan untuk membersihkan tumpahan es krim itu. Tak kunjung pudar, Eren mulai menyerah.

"Uh, bandel."keluhnya.

Lap kotor ia buang ke sembarang arah. Ups, lap itu tak punya mata. Ia menubruk lampu kaca jutaan rupiah dengan indahnya dan..

PRANG!

Lampu itu terjun bebas dari atas meja.

Eren meneguk ludah.

"Bocah—"

Ibu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hu—"Eren terisak, "Huwee—"

"Ssh."

"Sakit! Perih, paman!"tangannya menepis kapas dari genggaman Levi.

"Kalau tidak begini, lukamu takkan sembuh."bujuk Levi.

Levi jadi merasa bersalah. Karena terlalu kesal, anak sekecil itu ia suruh memungut serpihan kaca. Dan ini akibatnya. Kaki Eren tak sengaja menginjak serpihan yang kecil dan darah segar mengalir dari sumber luka itu.

Kini Levi berinisiatif mengobatinya dengan obat merah.

"Nggak mau! Perih!"Eren terus meronta.

_Tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Tarik nafas. Keluarkan._

Begitu metode yang Levi terapkan tiap kali ada seorang, atau dua orang, atau lebih, yang merengut habis kesabarannya.

"Huwee— Ibu!"sementara Eren kecil terus merengek minta tolong pada ibunya.

Rupanya ia sudah sangat ketakutan dengan paman yang satu ini.

Levi kehabisan akal. Ia tak tahu cara menghentikan tangis dan jerit seorang anak kecil. Karena ia bukan _babysitter_. Kenyataannya ia adalah seorang polisi.

Ia pernah lihat di film, seorang ibu menenangkannya dengan menggendong si bayi.

Levi coba praktekkan.

Ia gendong bayi besar itu dengan lengannya yang kekar, "Ugh.."berat juga.

Di luar dugaan, Eren berhenti menangis. Tapi tidak berhenti terisak.

Satu lagi yang ia lihat di film. Sang ibu menepuk dan mengelus punggung bayinya sampai sang bayi merasa nyaman.

Levi praktekkan kembali.

Sementara tangan kirinya merangkul tubuh kecil Eren, tangan lainnya menepuk punggung anak itu. Eren terkejut. Tapi ia berhenti terisak.

Malahan kini tangan kecilnya itu perlahan melingkari leher Levi.

Aneh.

Levi merasa aneh.

"Uh.."kembali terdengar keluhan si kecil, "..Paman maaf. Eren janji tak akan membuat paman repot lagi."

"Cuma kalau kau biarkan aku mengobati lukamu itu. Baru kumaafkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Dengan girang, Eren –yang notabenenya memang anak kecil— merangkul erat paman itu, "Terima kasih Paman!"

DEG.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uhm.."

_Levi tak mau di cap pedofil. Sungguh._


End file.
